1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a variable speed mechanism, and more particularly to a variable speed mechanism for an automobile and the like comprising such an mechanism.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional variable speed mechanism for an automobile is complex in construction with a great deal of mechanical operating procedures and is not able to be applied to other types of mechanical equipment such as drilling tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional variable speed mechanism.